Enough
by Alcandre
Summary: Usagi is doubting her ability to be Queen so her friends come to cheer her up. Sad at first but then funny. R/R


Title: Enough  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Rating: G  
  
Well, I got this idea on the way to work one day and quickly wrote it down on a napkin so I wouldn't lose it. I kept the napkin in my pocket until I got off, I came home, and I wrote most of it. But alas, I had to stop that day and continue my writing later. And here it is; the finished and completed kinda depressing story. Hope y'all like it. Please review.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or the song "Dance of the Robe" from Aida. I am poor, very poor, so poor that I had to beg for money this morning from a friend just so I could get a drink from the vending machine.  
  
  
  
"It's knowing what they want of me  
  
That scares me.  
  
It's knowing having followed  
  
I must lead  
  
It's knowing that each person there  
  
Compares me  
  
To those in my past whom I now succeed  
  
But how can what ever I do for them now  
  
Be enough  
  
Be enough"  
  
Tsukino Usagi sighed as she rolled over, narrowly missing her black cat, Luna. It was after midnight and she still wasn't asleep. She kept thinking about her friends, her mom (Queen Serenity), Mamo-chan, and Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Why me?" She said softly. "Why was I chosen to be the one to carry this title? Why not Rei-chan or Ami-chan? They are way smarter and more of leaders than I am. I'm just a stupid, clumsy, an airhead, not worth a hill of beans."  
  
"Then how do you explain saving the world all those times?" A new voice cut in.  
  
Usagi sat up and saw Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto in the doorway. "What-?"  
  
"Rei felt your sorrow all the way at the shrine. She called us all and told us to meet her here. " Minako said, softly.  
  
"And don't bother asking how we got in," Rei said. "We are all senshi and have the power to sneak into a person's house; especially if it's our best friend."  
  
Usagi looked at her quilt and sniffed. "I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
Rei groaned and walked into the darkened room. "Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
Luna grumbled something and sat up, looked around the room then walked out. "I'll leave this to you guys," she said softly.  
  
Rei sat on the bed next to Usagi and Minako sat on the other side of the princess while Ami and Makoto sat at the foot of the bed. Usagi wouldn't look up to meet their eyes; she just continued staring at her suddenly very interesting quilt.  
  
"Usagi," Minako began. "After all these years you still don't know how much you mean to us?"  
  
"You are our light, Usagi," Ami whispered.  
  
Usagi slowly pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her forehead on them. "I feel like such a loser," she began. "I mean, people are always telling me that I'm stupid, clumsy, an airhead, and a ditz." Tears started falling down her face and onto her quilt covered knees. "What if what I try to do for all of you and the world isn't enough? What if I let everyone down again?"  
  
"When have you ever let us down, Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I know I'm a disappointment. I can see it on your faces every time I'm late for a meeting or for a battle. And I hate that for all of you. You need a better princess and a better leader." She sniffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Compare me to my mother back in the Silver Millennium. She was so elegant, beautiful, charming, and so much more. And then, there's me."  
  
"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Rei exclaimed.  
  
Usagi locked eyes with the senshi of Mars. "No, Rei, I'm not. I'm worried for all of you. What if I do something that endangers all of your lives? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What if my power is strong enough but I'm not strong enough? Because of me, all of you could die." She looked back down at her knees. "I have had to think about this since I was fourteen, when I first found out I was the princess from the Moon Kingdom. I haven't been able to be a regular teenager since then. And I know all of you haven't either, but I have to rule the world one day. I have to be Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Why me?" Usagi felt the tears fall faster. "Why me??? All my life I have heard how terrible I am. So why am I the one to be Queen?"  
  
Minako placed an arm around her princess and laid her head on her shoulder. "Usagi-hime, why would we still be here if we didn't think you could handle this power? Do you think we would have followed you all these years just because we had to? We do this because we believe that you are capable to be queen one day. And we love you with all our hearts. If it weren't for you, none of us would have met."  
  
Ami nodded. "I'd still be considered a snob and only interested in my studies."  
  
"People would be scared of me and not even want to be near me," Makoto added.  
  
"And I'd be considered a freak," Rei said softly. "Usagi, we love you so much that we have died protecting you and we would do it again if need be. You are the glue that holds us all together. Without you, why we'd all be in different places and not know each other." Rei gave Usagi a hug. "And to tell you the truth, these have been the happiest years of my life."  
  
The others nodded in agreement and the only thing that could be heard for a few minutes was Usagi's sniffing.  
  
"Gomen, minna," she said after a while.  
  
"For what?" Minako asked, not lifting her head from Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Usagi mumbled something then shrugged. "I'm always crying and making you guys worry."  
  
Rei snorted. "You think we worry because we hate you and don't love you?" She lifted Usagi's head and made the blond princess look her in the eyes. "We worry because when you aren't happy, we are all sad and depressed. You are the light of our world, as Ami-chan said a minute ago. We worry because we want to. Not because we have to."  
  
Silence filled the room again and Usagi closed her eyes. Suddenly, a giggle escaped her lips and she opened her eyes again. The other girls were looking at her in confusion.  
  
"Anno, Usagi?" Ami asked uncertainly.  
  
Usagi smiled and threw her arms open wide, as if to embrace all of them. "I love you guys soooo much! I don't know what I would do without you!" Tears still fell down her face but a smile graced her lips, causing her entire face to light up, despite the tears.  
  
Minako grinned and hugged Usagi tightly. "And we love you!"  
  
The other three girls threw themselves at the princess, hugging her and laughing so as to ease the tension they had all felt since the battle with Galaxia.  
  
There was a loud "thud" and everyone stopped laughing and looked toward the noise. Rei was on the floor in a heap, still laughing and red faced.  
  
"You guys" she snorted with laughter. "You pushed me off the bed!"  
  
Everyone else laughed even louder, Makoto clutching her sides.  
  
"Make it stop!" She said through her giggles. "My stomach hurts!"  
  
Usagi winked over at Minako and the two blondes lunged at Makoto, tickling her until the scout of Jupiter fell off the bed as well. This "thud" was louder then the last one and silence fell for just a few seconds until Makoto started laughing again.  
  
"Ow," she laughed rubbing her bottom. She stood up and was about to tackle Usagi and Minako when the door flew open and light flooded into the room.  
  
"USAGI!?"  
  
Usagi let out an eep and looked at the figure in the doorway with the other girls. Her mother and father stood there, looking very tired and very angry.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Her father asked, motioning to Rei still on the floor, Makoto standing over Usagi and Minako, and Ami lying on the bed, all of them breathless and red in the face.  
  
"Anno," Usagi began but she just shrugged and looked at the floor.  
  
Then, a giggle was heard from Ami. A giggle, of all things, was heard from AMI, of all people. This caused everyone to look at the blue haired genius in shock, confusion, and most of all (at least from the scouts) pride.  
  
Minako started giggling along with Ami and then the other girls soon followed. Pretty soon, even Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino were smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm glad Usagi seems to feel better," Mrs. Tsukino said as they closed the door to their daughter's room full of giggling girls.  
  
"Hai," her husband said. "She has been very depressed lately. I'm glad she has friends like those girls to help her."  
  
The two walked back into their room and shut the door. The laughter from Usagi's room was only muffled but it would have to do. Ikuko snuggled up to Kenji and smiled. "Her friends have done wonders."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Five minutes later, Kenji sat up with a yell. "How did they get in?! And what are they dong here?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Welp, thar it be!! Hope it was good. Please review and yes, I am working on my other fics, I promise.  
  
Alcandre 


End file.
